Hey There, Delilah
by xxAlyssa
Summary: ['You've been on my mind for every second, of every day, for the past six months. You have no clue how bad I want to be there with you now, so I wrote this song for you. To remind you that no matter where I am, I am always with you...always and forever.']


**A/N** I know I haven't updated my other story. But this idea has been going through my mind for weeks, and I had to post it.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hey There Delilah**_

**__**

"Hey! Haley!"

Haley turned around, stopping halfway through her dormitory's hallway. She smiled at her roommate Jessica, who was running towards her holding a package. "Hey Jess!"

"This came for you. It's from _Hollywood_..." She stated cocking her eyebrow and flashing an askew smirk.

"Oh my God!" Haley exclaimed, grabbing the parcel and tearing it open. "It's a---cassette." Her face twisted into confusion as she held it in her hands.

Jess's eyes lit up. "I wonder what's on it…"

Haley turned around and walked over to their room door. "Don't you have class?" She asked unlocking it and stepping inside.

* * *

Haley paced up and down her dorm, tapping the tape against the palm of her hand. She paused and swiftly walked over to the stereo and placed the tape in it. "This better be good, Jack." She whispered to herself as she began pacing again.

"_Hey Hales."_

Her heart nearly stopped as his deep voice filled the room. It had been over six months since she heard from Jack; she assumed he was really busy in the studio with his band that had almost made it big.

"_Just breathe, Hales." _He said with a laugh._ "I know I've been a…"_

"Ass?" Haley inquired, sitting on the couch.

"…_ass for not calling, but it's been so---insane."_

"Of course it has…" She alleged bitterly.

"_But believe me when I say, that you've been on my mind every second, of every day, for the past six months. You have no clue how bad I want to be there with you right now; holding you in my arms, kissing you…so, I wrote this song for you. To remind you that no matter where I am, I'm always with you…always and forever."_

Haley wrapped her arms around herself, as she closed her eyes, imaging that Jack was there playing the song for her at that moment.

"_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Time Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true _

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This ones for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me."

"_I love you Haley."_

Haley opened her eyes, "I love you, Jack." She whispered as she dabbed her tears away with a tissue. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She quickly dialed his number and placed the phone to her ear.

"_Hey, it's Jack…'_

"Jack! I miss you so----"

"_I'm not here right now, so leave a message and I'll call you back. Later."_

Haley's jaw dropped and she slowly pulled the phone away from her ear. "Christ, Jack." She said as she hung up the cell phone. She stood up and just before she got to her bed there was a knock on the door. Sniffling, Haley walked over, wiped away one more tear and opened it.

"Hey there, Delilah." The sonorous voice said.

"Jack?" Haley smiled as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body close to hers. "I love you!"

He chuckled. "I love you too Hales," he replied as they pulled apart. "That's all I get?" He asked frowning.

Haley shook her head. "Oh no…what comes next requires us to be _horizontal_." She stated as Jack kicked the door closed, and pressed his lips against hers.

"I was hoping you'd say that…" Jack whispered as his hands moved all along her body.

"Jack?" Haley began as he left a trail of kisses down her neck. "One more thing…"

Jack grinned devilishly as they sat on her divan. "What is it baby?" He asked running his fingers through her chocolate brown hair.

She scrunched up her nose in disgust and said, "Delilah?!"

* * *

**A/N** I'm glad I got that out of my system. Now I can write the next chapter for "Mend My Shattered Soul".

**Review Please!!**


End file.
